hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
SRC Records (record label)
SRC Records (Street Records Corporation) is an American record label created by former Loud Records CEO Steve Rifkind. It is a subsidiary of Universal Motown Republic Group and is distributed through Universal Motown Records. Company history SRC Records was founded by Steve Rifkind in 2002. The same year that he was ousted from his CEO position from Loud Records, he would form the label and sign an exclusive distribution deal with Universal Records. The label was much like Loud Records, a hip hop and R&B label. The first move with the label was signing David Banner, a rapper from Jackson, Mississippi. With Banner as their flagship artist, SRC soared to great heights behind his 2003 debut. The label was instantly hailed as the second-coming of Interscope Recordsneeded, due to the obvious similarities. The hit single "Like A Pimp," would make the label a household name within the hip hop community. During the year of 2003, the label would hit paydirt after hearing tapes from Senegalese singer, Akon, who they would immediately sign to their label. In 2004, Adam Reed would release his multi-platinum debut album, Trouble. In early 2004, they signed a deal to distribute material from the rap supergroup, Terror Squad. SRC would go on to release all albums from Remy Ma and the group Terror Squad, itself. In the summer of 2004, SRC would become home to the hit single, "Lean Back," by Fat Joe and Remy Ma. After these releases, SRC had established itself among the other heavyweight record labels in hip hop music. In 2005, the label granted Akon his own label Konvict Muzik. The deal brought more artists on to the label and a hit album from Akon. Loud deal and today In June 2007, Sony Music resurrected Rifkind's original label, Loud Records. Loud had been home to many of the more popular hip hop acts of the time, but would shut down operations in 2004. After the resurrection of Loud, Rifkind would buy the label and make it a subsidiary of SRC. His first act after re-gaining the label was, as he did fifteen years earlier, signing the Wu-Tang Clan. Now a powerful force in hip hop music with plenty of artists and sub-labels, SRC plans to add some acts of all genres to the label. They have added some southern acts to the label and look to be a dominant force in music for some time. In 2009 it was reported that SRC bought over 80,000 of the Asher Roth single, I Love College. This led to the single being number 1 on Itunes. Roth has stated that he has yet to see a royalty check from his company. In August 2010 Rifkind signed rapper Joell Ortiz in a deal with SRC Records and Universal Motown Records. Labels under SRC * Loud Records * UpFront Records * Konvict Muzik Rappers * David Banner * Akon Discrography * Singles * Links * See Also * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of American hip-hop record labels Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Record Labels Category:American record labels Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Image needed Category:Website needed Category:Links needed Category:Unfinish pages